Demon Kissed (A Harley Adams, Vampire Slayer Novel)
by IAmTigerstarTheBVBDutchess13
Summary: When the war between the supernatural creatures and the humans has died down, Harley Adams wants nothing more than to be with her husband, 'The Charismatic Enigma' Jeff Hardy, but when Jeff's werewolf ex, Beth Britt starts to raise bodies for demons to possess, will Harley put an end to Beth before she creates an apocolypse to take over the world? (Book 5 of 5)
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my place where I stretched myself out before a match, feeling rather confident. My ferret, Mist, lay beside me on the crate. She had her tail around her paws. I knew that I was relaxed, because I knew there waqs nothing to worry about. You see, the past couple of years ago, this world has been plagued by vampires, by werewolves and even a sick hybrid of the two, which I had no clue knowing that could be made. And for once, us, the human race, had the advantage to kill them know. This world has now come up with weapons that had basically eliminated them as much as possible. I picked up my black and silver chromed pistol and I filled up the gun with ultraviolet bullets. Ultraviolet bullets are the latest design in the vampire killing world. They're filled with rays of ultraviolet that causes the vampires to burn, because they can't endore sunlight as much. The pistol clicked and I smiled at the relieving sound. Mist heard it, her eyes opened, she huffed and went back to sleep.

Jeff had a match tonight, but I had no clue as to was going to call him out, because it was indeed 'Open Fight Night'. Hogan came up with the idea of having anyone call out any of the champions and some other stuff, I didn't pay attention that time, because I was snuggled up close to my husband. I smirked, surprised that Hogan let me get away with it. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, seeing shadow figures run past me over and over.

You see, I had a near death experience and I'm Shadow Bitten, meaning I can see ghosts and other paranormal things. I had no clue I had it until I went to see a witch when I was home in North Carolina with Jeff. She had told me that spirts had manifested themselves onto me while I was struggling with staying here or moving on. I was just lucky that I had stayed on this planet one more day because I didn't want my husband grieving over something that he cannot replace: me.

The scars across my skin were from previous vampire fights and bruises that had healed with time and it's expertease. I was just lucky I still lived to tell the tale and not have my throat torn out. At least there was one person who understood me more than anyone: Jeff. Jeff and I met a few years ago when I was defending TNA from the vampires, I guess you can say it was love at first sight? Maybe? Either way, our connection has been really tight ever since.

I then heard rustling, which made my Slayer instincts take over. I paused and grabbed my new knife, it was a demon killing knife, it was blessed by a priest and dipped in holy water. And I was right, there was a demon. It's eyes were black as night. The demon slowly made it's way to me, and I stabbed it in the heart, killing it instantly and the smoke that came out of the victim's mouth. I sighed and quickly threw it outside and burned it's body. Supernatural 101: kill something and make sure to burn the body, don't want the spirit of the thing haunt you for your days.

I headed back, still wearing my outfit to fight in: my black leather jacket, my Rob Dyrdek 'Make Your Own Luck' shirt that was cut above my belly and waist and a pair of black tights. I was just waiting for someone to take the chance and call me out. Which wasn't gonna be long.

I paid attention to the monitor and I heard Mickie James in the ring. She was talking about how she wanted to face someone. Someone being me, the TNA Knockouts' champion. Which was fine, I didn't mind facing her. Mickie and I became friends a little while ago. I consider her a close friend, alongside Lauren and Jamie. I then headed for the curtain as 'Wait and Bleed' by Slipknot started playing. I headed out, flashing the devil horns and getting rid of my black leather jacket.

"And her opponent, she is the TNA Knockouts' Champion and representing The Beautiful People, from Detroit, Michigan, Harley!" Christy's voice rang out and I got a lovely ovation from the fans. I headed into the ring and my music cut. Mickie smiled at me and I returned her smile. The bell rang as we got ready to fight. I shook her hand and she took me down really well, I then did the same to her. She dropkicked me in the face and that stung a little, dazing me. I then choked her with my boot and when she turned my way, I hit her with a Whisper In The Wind. She staggered as I hit her with Nightmare Calling and pinned her.

The crowd cheered with all their might as I knelt down to help Mickie up and when I did, she gave me a hug and I hugged her back. It was a good way to kick off Open Fight Night. Her and I headed backstage as I saw the newest member of the Impact roster, Christian York.

I had no idea as to who he was or what he was about, but I wondered who he was gonna call out tonight. I headed for the locker room that Jeff and I shared. I changed into something more comfortable, my Cradle Of Filth 'Thornography' t-shirt and my black jeans and combat boots as me and Mist watched Jeff paint his face. I had no clue as to what he was doing, but I liked it. I leaned up against the wall, watching with more intent. Jeff caught my eye in the reflection of the mirror and he smiled. I smirked a little as he placed his paintbrush down and caressed my face.

"Nice job out there, Harley Quinn." He murmured, calling me by my pet name. I smiled and placed my hand over his, squeezing his fingers.

"Thank you, Hardy." I repiled. Jeff just kissed my forehead and pulled me close. I took a second to inhale his scent. His scent of cinnamon, sugar and pine.

"Did you kill anything?" He asked, wondering about my job as a vampire slayer. I did kill a demon tonight, which was strange, but at least I can add 'demon killer' to my resume.

"A demon."

"There was a demon?"

"Yeah. But it's dead. It's not gonna possess anything.. Not that I'm aware of." I told him, playing with the penticle necklace I gave him. My mother gave me a special necklace made out of black chrome and onyx, and it was blessed by christians and wiccans, so I gave it to Jeff to keep the demons away and as a return favor for giving me his necklace.

"Good." He smiled, giving me a soft lingering kiss. I fell into it, a shot of pleasure repeatedly running through me as he kissed me deeper. I slid my arms around him, my fingers toying the penticle necklace. He pulled away slightly and kissed my temple.

"Are you facing anyone tonight?" I asked. Jeff shook his head.

"Not sure." He replied. "But, you never know."

"That's true enough." I pecked his lips. "Be careful."

"Always am." He whispered and kissed me again. I broke his kiss and he stroked my hair.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too, Harley." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

I changed into my black dress and I just watched as Jeff and Christian York fought against each other. It was intriguing, how these two fought. It was almost like watching a daredevil stunt. Damn, I guess I must've been watching too much Nitro Circus. Jeff had hit him with a Whisper In The Wind and he twist of fated him and hit him with a swanton before pinning him. Mist lay in my lap, curled in a ball, watching as Jeff won. I smiled a little, ever since Turning Point, I'd respected and listened to my husband a bit better. I sighed as Jeff came into our locker room. I sat up and I just wrapped my arms around him. He smirked and he kissed me gently. I fell into it, gripping to him as much as I could before breaking away from him.

"Great job out there, Hardy." I murmured. He smiled and stroked my hair.

"Thanks, Harley Quinn." He told me, as he let me go to change. I then heard some noises and went to check it out. I headed out and paused as I saw two demons. I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and raced down to where they were, they were going after Mickie James. I stopped them by kicking the first one in the head and knocking it out before stabbing it in the heart, killing it and doing the same to the second demon. The smoke that filled both bodies escaped and fled through the window. I panted and realized I'd frogotten to spray the place down with holy water.

Before I knew it, it all went black.

When I came to, I was tied to something, when I blinked my eyes, it was a pipe. I had barely nothing on and I had no idea where I was. I was terrified out of my mind and I began to panic. I was also unarmed, which made me more vulernable. Some knew that and was very good to catch me at that moment.

"Hello, Harley." I looked up to see Bobby Roode had knelt down in front of me. I narrowed my eyes and when I did, he smacked me hard in the face to the point where I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Now that's no way to treat your World Heavyweight Champion, now is it?" He said. I shook my head fast. I was terrified of what this guy could do or what he was gonna do with me.

"No. Please. Just let me go."

"I don't think I can do that. Because, you're gonna run to your druggie husband and he'll beat me. So, no. You're locked up in here for a while."

"No, Roode. Let me go. Now." I demanded and Roode hit me again, punching me in the face and he kicked me in the ribs, on my hurt side. My necklace wasn't on me. He must've ripped it off because it isn't healing me now.

"Why would you date that piece of crap, Jeff Hardy?" He asked, pacing back and forth.

"Because he's better than you, you sick ass woman beater." I retorted and he hit me repeated me, the blows were hard and almost made me cry with each shot. I really just wanted Jeff and I needed him badly. Tears began to fall. I wanted to be away from Roode. He scared me. Blood dripped from a cut on my head to the floor. Jeff wouldn't treat me like this. I had to escape from Roode. In some way. I ended up spitting blood in Roode's face and I continued getting beat down on.

When I came to again, I was all alone. I had to find something sharp for me to cut the ropes. I ended up finding a shard of glass and I cut the ropes. I escaped with all my might. I grabbed my clothes, changed, grabbed my stuff, I even grabbed my broken necklace and fled out the window. I had to escape from Roode and get back to Jeff.

I ran back to the hotel, ignoring the fact the people saw my bleeding wounds and my bruises. I needed to see Jeff and find him. When I did find him, I couldn't hold onto my strength anymore. I fell to the floor, crying. Jeff raced over to me.

"Harley!" He said. I sobbed hysterically as Jeff lifted me up and we headed into his room. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his warm scent of cinammon, sugar and pine. I clung to him with all my might.

"Shhh, Harley. I'm here. I'm here. It's okay, it's okay, baby." He murmured. I just needed to cling to Jeff, because I was horrified for my life.

Knowing now that I was gonna be okay, I calmed down and Jeff took my face in his hands. His eyes were wide with pure concern.

"What happened, Harley?" He asked. I tried to find my words, but I couldn't say anything. I was still terrified after what Roode did to me.

"I got attacked," I said, in a whimper. Jeff just stroked my face.

"By who? Who did this to you?"

"R-Roode." I stuttered my words. I then saw rage come over Jeff, a darkening rage I'd never seen before. It scared me even more. I began to cry again, as Jeff let me go and paced back and forth in anger.

"I'm gonna kill him. No, wait. I'm gonna fucking rip his head off." He said, darkly. I buried my face on the pillow of the bed. Jeff stopped after seeing how vulernable and scared I was. He came over and lay beside me. I turned over and began to cry again. He pulled me close again, kissing my forehead.

"It's okay, Harley. You're safe now." He whispered. I made myself believe that, that it was perfectly okay now. Jeff was with me now and I was okay, at least I hope so. Roode was more scarier than the vampires, werewolves and hybrids I'd killed before. I sobbed again and Jeff wiped my tears away. Jeff saw my bleeding wounds and he got up. I watched him as he went into the bathroom to grab a towel to wipe the blood off of me. He came back and knelt down in front of me, carefully wiping the blood away ever so carefully. He lifted my chin, turning my head a little to wipe off the blood on the cut on my neck which had dried. It still stung a little, but at least Jeff was easy and gentle. Not like Roode. I just lay back on the bed, when I did, I took Jeff's hand in mine and squeezed his fingers.

"Thank you, Hardy." I whispered. Jeff's emerald eyes softened and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"You don't need to thank me." He repiled, kissing me gently.

"I know, but I don't know what I do without you."

He smirked and he kissed my temple.

"You'd wouldn't be here if it weren't for me," He murmured. I smiled and another tear fell down my face. He wiped it away and then he came over to lay with me. When he did, he took me into his arms, I lay my head on his chest and inhaled his scent again. He stroked my hair.

"Jeff." I whispered. He looked at me, and touched my face.

"Hmm?"

"Roode broke the necklace you gave me." I told him.

"That's allright. I have a spare chain." He said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the extra silver chain. I smiled in delight as I reached for the pendant that lay in the pocket of my dress and pulled it out. I placed it in the palm of my hand and gave it to him. Jeff took it and he slipped the pendant back onto the extra chain before moving my hair back and placing the necklace on me. I felt a whole lot better having the necklace on me. I felt it warm up and it glowed, healing up all my wounds and bruises. I felt naked without it on me. But, now, I felt a lot better.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better." I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you again, Hardy."

"Anytime." He said. I just lay my head back on his chest and I sighed. He stroked my hair and he began singing something soft and gentle to me before I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Harley." Was the last thing I heard from him before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's Note: The last chapter, I wanted ppl to see a different light on Bobby Roode, let them see why I hate him so much. Anyways, the song for this chapter, 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. xo xo xo ~Tigerstar~)

_I was completely alone, in the woods, there was no one around and it was dead silent, as if the woods knew that there was something coming. I heard rustiling, I reached for my silver knife out of my holster on my back, and it wasn't just a vampire or a demon. It was Roode. I backed up in fear, as he came closer, remembering everything that he did to me. Torturing me and beating me. I whimpered in fear before he did the unthinkable: raping me. I tried screaming for Jeff, but he wasn't around what so ever. I tried to run off but I was pinned down with a whole lot of force. _

"Harley!"

I sat up in bed, gasping and sobbing hysterically. Jeff was up as well, his eyes were wide with worry. Roode knew exactly what would be the outcome of him hurting me, I'd be haunted by it for the rest of my days. Even though it had been a few days, I was extremely paranoid, I had nightmares and visions and was constantly looking over my shoulder in case he'd try to do what he did to me again. Luckily Jeff and I were home for a little while, I needed to escape for a bit and breathe. Jeff took me into his arms and I just buried my head in his chest.

"Hey. It's okay. Shhh. It's okay, Harley." He murmured, stroking my hair gently. I wished it was okay, but I was haunted for the rest of my days until I set myself straight again. I wanted to hide and just disappear, but I knew that it wouldn't be the right thing to do. The right thing to do was to face it head on and let it slowly fade away with time.

"I'm terrified, Jeff. I can't even look at him the same way again." I whimpered. Jeff just tightened his arms, letting his warmth comfort me. And for the most part, it did, but I was still scared out of my mind. Jeff lifted my chin, making me meet his soft eyes.

"I know, Harley. But, it'll all be over soon after I end him." He whispered. I wanted to believe that, I had to make my heart believe that. Jeff was indeed gonna end Roode at Final Resolution, which was a week from now. I just sighed and tried to cool myself down. Everything was gonna be fine after Jeff kicks Roode's woman beating ass.

There was no way I was gonna be able to recover from this. No way at all. Jeff kissed my temple and I just lay my head back on him, as he began to sing something softly to me. I didn't know what it was but, after listening to it, it was 'Wrap Your Troubles In Dreams' by The 69 Eyes. One of my favorite songs.

I just ended up relaxing as he sang to me gently and softly. All my fear and doubt vanished. I ended up taking his hands in mine and squeezing them gently. Jeff smiled and he kissed my forehead.

I had to find out a way to straighten myself out and get rid of all the paranoia and everything. As long as Jeff was there, I could do it. I could fix it and become normal again and breathe again. I still was scared of Roode and what he did to me though. I guess it was gonna take longer than I thought it would. Out of straight fear, I began to shake. Jeff sensed it and he gently ran his hand down my spine in a gentle motion to comfort me.

"You're okay, Harley. I'm here. It'll be all over soon." He murmured, as he caressed my face. I prayed to god that he was right, and I just snuggled closer to him as he gently stroked my exposed skin.

"You'd better be right, Hardy." I repiled. Jeff chuckled and he kissed me ever so gently.

"I am." He whispered, gently pressing a few kisses onto my neck. I sighed, he knew that that could make it better and I closed my eyes, giving him a bit more access. He trailed his lips to my collarbone, causing a soft whimper to escape me before claiming me in a deep kiss. I just wrapped my arms around him, and when we broke away, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I hate seeing you like this, Harley. I just want you to be back to your normal self again." He said.

"That's easier said than done, Jeff." I told him.

"I know, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it better." He responded, kissing the back of my hand. "I just hate seeing you so scared. It makes me feel like I didn't protect you enough."

"You protect me with plenty, Hardy. Plenty."

He smirked and he kissed me again, ever so gently and passionately before breaking away so I could lay back in his embrace.

"I love you, Hardy." I murmured. He kissed my temple.

"I love you too, Harley Quinn." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

(this chapter is based off of tonight's Impact and I saw Jeff on fucking Ink Master! WOOT! He got a sick ass octopus tattoo, if I do say so myself! and the song for this chapter: 'Critical Acclaim' by Avenged Sevenfold. Anyways, Killjoys, enjoy! xo xo xo xo ~Tigerstar~)

I was getting set up for my next match, I had a match with Tara again, which was fine because I've kicked her ass five times already and I could do it again. And, everything that had happened with Roode was slowly starting to fade away. I started to become normal again, all of my paranoia and all of my nightmares were slowly disappearing. Jeff has been the best thing for me ever. He's been there by my side and has supported me through it all. I didn't know what I'd do without my husband's unconditional love and affection. I wore a new outfit, a silver top, a black fishnet shirt underneath, silver tights, a belt with black and silver studs and my combat boots, my crazy annoying hair was pulled into a braid and I was prepared to fight. I sighed and stretched my tensed body out and relaxed my muscles. I then saw at the corner of my eye, Bobby Roode. I paused and gasped in fear. He came closer and before I knew it he had his hand on my throat.

"You think you could get away from me, you little bitch?" He said, darkly. I gasped and coughed as he drew a blade on me. He started to cut down my neck, blood dripping down my neck. I was terrified, just like before, all of the fear coming back to me. Tears fell down my face before in a flash of a second, Roode was taken down. I saw that Jeff had attacked him and was pounding his face in repeatedly. I fell against the wall, sobbing hysterically. Jeff grabbed my knife and pinned Roode against the wall, the blade at his throat.

"Don't you ever fucking touch my wife! Do you understand me, Roode?" Anger and fury was flaming in Jeff's North Carolina accent. I was still crying and shaking but I was thankful that Jeff had gotten to me in time. Roode's eyes widened in pure fear. This time, he gotten a taste of his own medicine. I watched as Jeff pinned him harder against the wall by the blade nearly touching Roode's flesh. Roode then began to nod his head up and down.

"If you ever touch my wife again, I will end your career! Got it?" Jeff told Roode and he let him go. Roode took off like a injured wolf. I continued crying and Jeff turned to me and he came over to my side. He pulled me close as I cried hysterically.

"Shhh. Harley. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. He's gone now." He whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair. I buried my face on him and inhaling his warm scent of pine, cinnamon and sugar. He tightened his arms, his warmth comforting me and it did, for the most part. My necklace glowed and healed the cut, which made the bleeding stop.

"Jeff?" I whimpered. He lifted my chin so that my eyes met his warm emerald eyes.

"I'm here." He whispered. I continued crying and Jeff just held me close.

"It's gonna be okay. He ain't gonna hurt you, Harley Quinn. I now have the purpose to put it to an end." He said.

"Don't leave." I said.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now, come on, let's clean the blood off of you." He told me.

Jeff and I headed into our locker room. He lifted me up onto the counter and he wet down a towel to wipe the blood off my face and neck. I sighed and tried my hardest to calm down.

"Just end him on Sunday." I told Jeff. Jeff smiled and he gave me a deep and gentle kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and felt his fingers knot in my hair. He gently broke my kiss and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I will. Everything will be perfect after I end him. It will be." He murmured. My ferret, Mist came up and she wrapped herself around Jeff and nuzzled his tattooed neck. He smiled and stroked the ferret.

"Thank you for protecting me, Hardy." I told him. "And for saving me."

He kissed my temple.

"You don't need to thank me, Harley. I'd do it again for you in a heartbeat. You know that." He repiled. I nodded, believing him. He was always so sweet to me and had a huge heart.

"You're so sweet to me." I told him. He smiled and kissed my lips again. I leaned back against the counter, my body touching the mirror.

"I don't know if I can go out there now." I said, my voice full of hesitation. Jeff placed his hands on my shoulders and he played with the necklace he gave me.

"Yes, you can. Just focus and you'll be fine. I'll even come with you. Cause I don't want Roode to hurt you again." He said. I took it instantly into consideration. I needed my husband with me when I fought Tara tonight. For love and for protection.

After a few minutes of being close to Jeff, I was focused. I headed out but I then heard a voice call for me. I stopped and turned around and I saw Vel Vel aka Jamie. My mouth dropped and so did Jeff's. I was super surprised to see that she had returned again. Jamie and Angel both left TNA, but Jamie had signed a contract with TNA again.

"Jamie!" I squealed. Jamie smiled and she ran to hug me. Jeff smiled as Jamie pulled away to hug him as well.

"Harley!" Jamie squealed.

"It's so good to see you!" I told her.

"You too, Harley!"

"So, Jamie, are you back full time again?" Jeff asked. Jamie nodded her head up and down. I smiled and hugged her again. It was good to see her again, I missed her so much. She and were just like sisters and I was part of The Beautiful People before we seperated.

"Yep. I'm back full time." Jamie told him.

"Good. Then come with me and be in my corner for my match, if that's okay with you, Hardy?" I asked. Jeff nodded and let go of my hand. Jamie's smile brightened and she took my arm as we headed out to the ring.

My new theme song, 'Princess Chaos' by Angelspit blasted as me and Jamie came out. We did the old Beautiful People entrance, like what Jamie did with Angel. The crowd cheered brightly for us, especially Jamie. They were thrilled to see her. I did my infamous devil horns and Jamie did as well. Tara was waiting and being annoying as usual. Jamie rolled her eyes at Tara. I giggled and I took Tara down as the bell rang. Tara got some good strikes in but with Jamie screaming cheers, I took advantage of the shot. I hit her with a Whisper In The Wind and when she got up, I hit her with Nightmare Calling and pinned her.

With Jamie being back made me focus and win the match. I missed her a whole lot, but I'm glad to see that she's here again and we could reconstruct The Beautiful People again.

We headed backstage and all of my fears of Roode were gone again. I saw Jeff and James Storm talking about their match. Jeff, AJ Styles, and James Storm were fighting against Kazarian, Daniels and Roode.

Jeff saw me and he came over to me, his face was painted with blue and white paint. He wrapped his arm around me and listened to what Storm was telling him. I snuggled to his chest. Storm was telling him about Roode. I could tell by the way he was telling him that he wanted a piece of Roode as well. James Storm walked away and I looked up at Jeff.

"Do you believe him?" I asked him. Jeff sighed deeply and tightened his hold on me.

"I don't know, but I'll take his word on it." He repiled. I broke away from him and I went to change so that I could accompany Jeff, AJ and Storm to the ring. When I came out I was in my Cradle Of Filth 'The Manticore And Other Horrors' shirt, my black leather skirt and my fishnets and combat boots. My new tattoo, my raven with muticolored feathers and black feathers, and it was holding a blood red rose in it's beak. Jeff and I both appeared on Ink Master and I got tattooed by a girl named Sarah. The raven was a devotion piece to Jeff from me. When I came out, Jeff, Storm and AJ were waiting gor me. I smiled as I took Jeff's hand and AJ and Storm patted me on the shoulder. We headed out together as Jeff's music played. As we stood on the stage, Jeff pulled me in for a kiss, which was accepted by me. He pulled away and smiled brightly.

"Introducing their opponents, 'The Phenominal' AJ Styles, 'The Cowboy' James Storm and accompanied by Harley, he is the TNA World Heavyweight Champion, 'The Charismatic Enigma' Jeff Hardy!" I heard Christy Hemme's voice as the crowd cheered. I let go of Jeff's hand as he, AJ and James interacted with the fans before heading into the ring.

The match started as James and Daniels went at it. Daniels took James down and I rooted James on, til he tagged Jeff in, Jeff watched as Daniels moved back and tagged Roode in. I sighed and fear came over me. I hated Roode and he scared me. Jeff was taken down by Roode until Daniels came back in.

"Come on, Jeff!" I shouted, leaning close to the apron. Daniels tagged Roode in but Jeff Twist of Fated him and I smiled as Jeff tagged AJ in. Aj took all three of them out as I cheered. Daniels threw Roode to AJ and he double DDT'd them. AJ landed awkwardly until James came in and Jeff Twist of Fated Kazarian and pinned him. I came in as soon as I did, Aces & Eights came in. I grabbed my knife and gun and pulled it out. They retreated.

Jeff, James, AJ and I left the ring. I was just glad there wasn't any demons in sight. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

_It was all dark, I couldn't see in front of me or behind me. I had no clue as to where I was. All I knew that if I can't see in front of me or behind, I was in deep shit. I grabbed my gun as I heard rustiling coming what sounded like a tree or some bushes, I took a deep breath. I then saw the bright blue gaze of a werewolf and not just any wolf, it was Beth, Jeff's crazed ex. She faked her own death and toyed with my husband's emotions like it was nothing to her. I gritted my teeth in fury. But then I saw that I was in a graveyard. With a gesture of her head, the grave in front of me moved and I saw a zombie come out. I backed up and saw the demon smoke possess the zombie. I was in shock. She was creating demons by raising dead bodies and giving them a vessel to live in. _

I woke up in bed, gasping a little softly. Jeff was asleep beside me, Mist was wrapped around his neck, sleeping on his shoulder. I smirked at the little ferret and I headed downstairs with my laptop. I had research to do on what Beth did to cause the zombies to come out of their graves, I needed an answer and a source to stop Beth's power. I looked online for hours until I finally figured out what her power was. She was a Necromancer. Necromancers have the ability to bring people or things back from the dead. But there was no way to get rid of the ability unless there was a spell to drain them of their power. I had to figure out a way to stop her and drain her magic and power before things got any worse or the demons got out of hand, creating another war between us and the supernatural race. I had to figure something out and fast before she even tries to lay a claw on me or Jeff. I had to figure also something to protect Jeff as well. I sighed and decided to go back to Faith Moonbeam's shop again and get books on Necromancy. I headed over to the shop. When I walked in, A feeling of relief came over me. See, Faith is a witch. Witches are hightly respected in the supernatural world. They're higher than the vampires, werewolves, hybrids or whatever lurks in the shadows. I headed over to her books.

"Hello, dearie. What brings you in today, Harley?" I turned around and I saw Faith. She had a big smile on her face, she was dressed in black robes and had a penticle necklace on her neck.

"Hi, Faith. Uh, I was wondering if you had any books on Necromancy?" I asked. She nodded her head back and forth.

"Of course I do, darling. Stay here." She repiled, in her light English accent. I leaned against the bookshelf, waiting. I tapped my silver enhanced black nails on the top of the shelf eagerly when Faith came back with two books, one was black leather and it had a golden penticle on it and the other one was on spells.

"The black one is about how long Necromancers have been around and their history, while the other one is just on basic spells." She told me.

"Thanks, Faith." I repiled, taking the books. I paid her and headed back to the house. I headed back inside with the books. I lay the spellbook on the table and decided to study the big book. I opened up the black leather book and began reading. It was the basic history of necromancy and how long it has been part of Wiccan culture and how it's been passed down from the 17th century to now. I lay on the couch, crossing my legs, reading more of it when I saw that Mist had come downstairs, she squeaked a little when she came over to me. I smiled and lifted the little ferret into my lap. Mist curled up in a ball on my chest as I flipped through the pages of the history book. I stroked her fur as I continued studying.

I then heard Jeff come downstairs, but I continued studying the book until I took a break and looked out the window, it wasn't really raining as bad as it was here in North Carolina, but it was good enough. I felt Jeff's arms wrap around me. I leaned back against him, and inhaled his scent of cinnamon, pine, and sugar. I turned around and looked into his soft emerald eyes.

"You're up early. What's the matter?" He asked. I guess it was better than never to tell him about my vision about Beth. So, I told him everything I saw. Jeff looked at me, his eyes widened a little.

"Are you sure you saw all of this?"

"Yes, she's the one who's making the demons appear. Turned out what she was doing is something called Necromancy." I told him.

"Necromancy?"

"It's the ability to bring bodies back from the grave."

"How do you kill it?"

"According to the book I got, I need a spell to drain the magic from her." I said.

Jeff nodded and he just took me into an embrace and I sighed. I had to find out what that spell is and use it to stop Beth before it gets out of hand. He saw the way I looked and he took my face in his hands.

"You'll figure it out. I know you will." He murmured, in his perfect North Carolina accent. I smiled a little and he kissed me deeply and passionately. This is why I loved Jeff so much, he understood everything I dealt with and hasn't stopped loving me. I broke his kiss.

"That's enough studying. Come back upstairs with me. Rest your eyes." He told me. I couldn't help but nod, studying necromancy got boring after a while. Jeff extended his hand to me and I took it. We headed back upstairs and Mist followed us. I picked up the little ferret and put her in her cage near our bed and I lay with Jeff again. He wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled close to him and placed little kisses on his tattooed neck. I saw Jeff's eyes close and he sighed a little before bringing me in for another kiss. I accepted it instantly, laying my hands on his shoulder blades. Within an instant, Jeff had turned so that he was on top of me. I giggled when he broke away and kissed my neck and collarbone, his hands sild inside of my Cradle Of Filth 'Dusk and Her Embrace' shirt, feeling my skin underneath before pulling it off. It had turned me on and it had turned into us removing everything while keeping our lips locked.

Moments later, as I was just laying in bed, I noticed that Jeff was drawing something. I couldn't tell what it was, but I just then listened to 'Honey and Sulphur' by Cradle of Filth on my Iphone. I snuggled to Jeff and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I lay my head on him as he ran his fingers down my skin until he saw my raven tattoo. He then kissed the tattoo, causing a shiver to run through me.

I pulled out my earphones after the Cradle Of Filth song was over and I noticed how Jeff just touched every detail of the raven tattoo. The muticolored feathers mixed with the black and the red rose in it's beak.

"Why'd you get a raven? Especially a beautiful one like this one?" He asked. I smiled and I took his hand in his.

"I got this raven because of you. The raven's muticolored feathers came from how you dye your hair many colors and the rose is from V for Vendetta, V used roses as a trademark after he executed someone. It's devoted to you." I told him. Jeff smiled and he kissed me gently, clutching me closer to him before breaking away.

"I love it. I really do." He told me. "As much as I love you, Harley."

I smirked and I just snuggled with him.

"I love you too, Hardy. Always have, always will." I repiled.


	6. Chapter 6

(This chapter is based off of Final Resolution, in which Jeff was victorious again! Hells yes! Anyways, ENJOY! ~Tigerstar~)

I was getting ready for my match with Mickie James. I had a lot of pressure on me, but I knew that once all of my pressure would be gone after Jeff beats Roode. Roode had created so many problems for me. He tortured me and beat me and he gave me nightmares and nearly killed me but Jeff had stopped it. I stretched myself out, relieving my tense muscles, I was wearing a black corset that only went past my chest and so that my stomach was exposed, I wore one of Jeff's studded belts, my black tights and combat boots. I stopped for a second and decided to read the Necromancy book again. See, I had a vision of Jeff's ex, Beth Britt, a werewolf who had the ability to raise bodies back from the dead for the demons to possess and use as a vessel. I've been studying this book ever since I bought it from Faith Moonbeam, a local Witch that has a shop in North Carolina. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to figure out a way to prevent Beth from casting these demons without having to eliminate her for good. I played with the necklace that Jeff had given me, his symbol laying perfect against my skin. I knew that after Jeff wins tonight, all of my problems were just gonna be gone. I grabbed my Knockouts' Title and headed for the ring and Jamie joined me for the match.

My theme, 'Princess Chaos' by Angelspit blasted and Jamie and I came out. The crowd cheered brightly for us and I did the infamous devil horns and Jamie did as well as we headed to the ring.

"From Detroit, Michigan, accompanied by Velvet Sky, she is the TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley!" Christy's voice rang out as I handed the ref my Knockouts' title and waited for Mickie to come out. Mickie's theme played and she came out, wearing a black leather outfit and fishnets and cowboy boots. I smiled and she returned the smile.

"Introducing the challenger, from Richmond, Virginia, 'Hardcore Country' Mickie James!"

The bell rang and I paced around the ring and she did as well, taking a page out of Jeff's book by clapping my hands to get the crowd to follow, which they did. Mickie and I shook hands before she threw me into a headlock, which I shoved and did to her and threw her down before she found a way to get up and she took me down with a side slam, which did hurt my left side. I got up and I hit her with a head scissors, throwing her into a corner and using my boot to choke her out. When I tried to do it again, she did her head scissors to me but when I got up, I dodged her clothesline and I hit her with a Whisper In The Wind. When she got up, I hit her with a Twist Of Fate. I tried pinning her, but she kicked out. I then decided to try something else, a submission. I got her into a chokehold and she finally submitted.

"Here is your winner and still TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley!" I got up and Jamie gave me a huge hug before we headed back. I smiled brightly as I headed behind the curtain. Jamie stopped me halfway.

"Harley. I wanna ask you something." She asked. I stopped, placing my Knockouts' Title on my shoulder.

"What is it, Jamie?" I repiled.

"I was wondering. Could I face you for the Knockouts' Title?"

"Course!"

She squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Harley! You're awesome!"

I smiled and let go of her before going to find Jeff. When I headed to find Jeff, I noticed Roode staring at me and I got a little scared and I quickened my pace when he caught up to me and he started attacking me again. I screamed and when I did, Roode was gone again. I saw that James Storm had stopped him from hurting me.

"You really are fucked up, aren't you, Roode?" I heard James' accent. I gasped and blood was dripping from my forehead. Roode then got away from Storm and James knelt down by me.

"Are you allright, Harley?" He asked. I quickly shook my head. James extended his hand to me and helped me up. I placed my hand on my forehead and when I did, blood was on my fingers. I quickly clutched to Storm's side, which caused him to wrap an arm around me.

"It's allright, darling." He told me. "Let's get you to Jeff."

Storm took me back to the locker room that Jeff and I shared. When I reached the room, Jeff saw me and Storm.

"What happened, James?" He asked. Storm placed me down on the couch as tears filled my eyes.

"Roode attacked her. Again." Storm repiled. Jeff's worry turned into a blinding fury, the softness in his eyes was gone now, his emerald eyes were burning flames.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jeff said, his voice was cold as ice. "He's dead. He's got serious hell coming his way."

"He deserves it, Jeff." Storm said before giving me a pat on the shoulder. "You'll be okay, Harley."

I nodded before Storm left the room. I then began to cry. Jeff's eyes softened and he came over to me, taking me into an embrace.

"Shhh, Harley. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I'm here. I'm here. You're safe." He murmured, in his perfect accent. I clutched to Jeff, inhaling his scent and trying my hardest to cool down again. Jeff stroked my hair and he pressed his lips to my forehead. I then began to calm down. Jeff let me go and he just lifted my chin.

"Are you gonna be okay, Harley Quinn?" He asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Just put him to end." I whimpered.

"I will. I'm gonna end his career tonight." He repiled, turning away to paint his face. I just watched, hoping that it would calm me down and for the most part, it did, because I had a reasurring feeling that Jeff was gonna stop Roode. Jeff painted his face with two colors that I'd never thought I'd see him use, red and green. It was different. When Jeff had finished, he came back over and he took me into his arms again, as my necklace healed my cut.

"I love you." I whispered. Jeff smiled, he touched my face and he kissed me. He was very gentle and reasurring and very protective. I could tell that he was ready to rip Roode's head off and knowing that made me feel better and safe. His hands stroked my face before he broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Harley." He whispered. "Stay back here."

"Allright." I repiled. Jeff kissed my temple before letting go and grabbing his World Heavyweight Titles and heading out. I sighed and just lay on the couch. Mist popped her head out of my tote bag and she lay on the couch with me as I watched Jeff fight Roode. I watched as Jeff and Roode went at it, Roode was mostly in control until Jeff turned it around on him. and Jeff just continued beating Roode down, I could almost hear Jeff cursing at Roode for hurting me and beating me. Jeff hit him with the Twist of Fate and Swantoned him and won the match until the douchebags also known as Aces & Eights came out. Oh, hell no! I got up and headed for the curtain and raced out. I had my gun and my knife. I pulled my knife out and stood in the ring before DOC (Luke Gallows) could hurt Jeff. Once they saw I had a knife, they backed away. I knelt down by Jeff and helped him out of the ring as Aces and Eights took Roode down and beat on him. I laughed hysterically at the outcome before we headed backstage.


	7. Chapter 7

_I was in the same graveyard as before and I saw that Beth had raised a whole bunch of zombies for the demons to posess. I had my hand on the trigger of my gun and I had my knife in my leg holster. As I reached for the knife, I saw two bodies that looked strangely familiar. I then realized that I was staring into the eyes of my parents. I froze, dropping the gun in shock. Now, she made it personal by dragging my family into this. I couldn't shoot my parents, but I had to find away to get rid of the demons without having to hurt them again. _

I woke up in bed to my phone buzzing. I groaned and slipped out of Jeff's arms to answer it. When I did, I walked out of the room so that I didn't wake Jeff.

"Hello?"

"Harley?" I heard the familar voice of my former receptionist, Aurora. I froze and I leaned against the wall outside of our bedroom. It really must've been important if Aurora's calling me, which is extremely rare. I sighed and crossed my arms, secretly ignoring Aurora's snotty voice.

"Aurora?" I repiled. "What's up?"

"Harley. You need to come back to Detroit. There's been reports of demons here, and the bodies that the demons are possessing are coming from the graveyard that your parents are buried in." She told me. My mouth dropped a little in shock. Shit. Part of my vision is coming true. The graveyard and the bodies and my parents.

"Is there anything else?"

"I'll have it emailed to you." She repiled before hanging up on me. I sighed and then grabbed my laptop. I turned it on and as soon as I checked my email, there was something from Aurora. I then opened up the file and saw the autopsy reports on the bodies that the demons possessed. A few of them were female, they were young, at least in their 20's. I scrolled through the reports as I took Mist out of her cage. Mist came up and she wrapped her body around my neck.

It was indeed my vision coming true. Beth was starting to raise zombies for the demons to possess and it would be only a matter of time before it would get out of control. I sighed deeply, sliently praying to God that she wouldn't touch my parents' graves. I then felt a pair of arms drape themselves around me. I knew it was Jeff, so, I just leaned back against him. He tightened his hold and he kissed my neck gently. I sighed a little.

"Something wrong, Harley?" He murmured, in his perfect North Carolina accent. I looked into his emerald eyes and shook my head.

"No. I just got a call from my receptionist and uh, I have to go back to Detroit." I told him. Jeff eyed me strangely.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"She told me that there's been reports of demons and bodies being raised from the dead for them to possess." I said. "And it just so happens to be the place where my parents were buried."

Jeff's mouth dropped a little. He was just as shocked as I was. I knew that. Jeff then kissed my collarbone and he kissed my neck again.

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"Jeff, if you go, do you realize that the demons will go after you?"

"I don't care, Harley. I just wanna be with you and support you."

I smiled and turned around so that I could face him. When I did, he pressed his lips to my temple. That's why I loved my husband so much, he's just so sweet.

"Allright. But you'll need something in case I can't get to you." I broke away from his warm embrace and I pulled out my demon killing knife, I handed it to Jeff. Jeff hesitated for a second before taking it.

"But, what about you?" He asked.

"I have my gun, silver will slow them down." I told him. Jeff nodded and he then took me back in his arms.

"Besides, Harley. You said that you'd bring me to Detroit with you. Now's the right time." He said. He was right. I promised Jeff that I would bring him to Detroit and show him where I grew up.

"Yeah. You're right, Hardy."

Jeff then smiled and he kissed me gently before we headed back upstairs.

The following morning, Jeff and I arrived in my hometown of Detroit. It was freezing outside and I felt underdressed, but luckily I had some extra stuff at home. Jeff wrapped his arm around me to keep me warm. I snuggled up close to him. He smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead. We headed to my old apartment and we headed in.

"Well, this is my old place." I told him as he closed the door. Jeff took a look around and saw the dark purple walls and the crimson and black themes.

"I like it. It's so you." He repiled, coming closer to me. I smirked and he kissed me deeply and passionately. I fell into his kiss, wrapping my arms around him, clutching him closer to me. When we broke apart, I then relized I had to head to the graveyard and investigate.

"Isn't it? Well, we have go to the graveyard, I have to investigate the sites were the bodies were raised." I told him. Jeff nodded and we took off for the graveyard.

When we arrived, I felt a little nervous at what I might find but Jeff had reasurred me that everything was gonna be fine and I believed him. We got out and I examined the graves, which were a few feet further away from my parents' graves. They were undug and the coffins were destroyed. Shit, Beth knew how to raise zombies if you ask me. I knelt down and took a bit of the dirt and saw that it was soaked with blood. I realized that there had been some sort of ceremony done to make it happen.

"Find anything?" Jeff asked. I nodded, and he came over.

"The dirt is soaked with blood. There was a ceremony done here. A sacrifice had to be made for the zombies to be possessed." I told him. Jeff crossed his arms and leaned against the tombstone.

"So, there was some sort of sacrifice?" He told me.

"Yeah. I can't quite tell what it was, but the zombies that were raised were strong." I lifted up a chunk of broken coffin and Jeff's eyes widened.

"Damn. That coffin was ripped to shreds. I can't imagine what the demon's gonna look like after possessing a body like that."

"Yeah." I repiled, before hearing rustling ahead. I paused, my slayer instincts taking over when a demon came my way and took me down.

"Harley!" Jeff said. I kicked the demon off of me and threw him to the ground. When the demon tried to get up, Jeff stabbed him with my knife, causing the smoke of the demon to escape it's jaws and flood the air before vanishing.

"Shit. Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine, Hardy." I told him. "I need to take these photos of the sites and we'll get out of here."

I headed back to my Mercedes, I popped the trunk open and I pulled out my camera. When I did assignments, I always took shots of the victims and the vamps from further away. I then took my camera and took shots of the graveyard sites that were undug by the zombies before the demons came.


	8. Chapter 8

(This chapter is based off of tonight's Impact! Great job to Vel Vel (Velvet Sky)'s return match against Madison Rayne! Beautiful Return! Anyways, ENJOY! Stay Reckless and Never Give In! Love Always, ~Tigerstar~)

Jeff and I returned to the Impact zone the next day. I was dressed in my Cradle Of Filth 'Darkly Darkly Venus Aversa' shirt, my black leather pants and my combat boots. I took my time to focus and look through the photos I took of the undug graves at the graveyard where my parents were buried. It made me wonder as to how Beth was able to raise these bodies and let the demons possess them. I looked at the photos again and when I did, I saw that there were claw marks on the tombstones and blood spatters as well. Luckily she didn't reach my parents' graves or even raise them, for that matter. I leaned against the crate and sighed. I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me. I didn't jump; I just turned my neck and I saw Jeff. Jeff had blue and yellow facepaint on and I just smiled a little. Jeff kissed my neck gently.

"Did you find anything, Harley?" He murmured, kissing me behind my ear, causing a shiver to escape through me. I met his soft emerald eyes and shook my head.

"Not yet. There isn't anything unusual that I see. Except some claw marks on the tombstones, but I can't see anything else." I told him. Jeff nodded. It was indeed intriguing, but I had to find out the source of the power and I had to stop it. I pulled away from Jeff and I grabbed the book on Necromancy and began to read again.

"Harley!" I heard Jamie's voice, it made me look up from the book I was studying for the fourth time today. Jamie came over, she was wearing her Rated V black and gold catsuit.

"Jamie. What's up?" I asked. Jamie smiled and she crossed her arms.

"I was wondering if you'd be in my corner tonight against Madison." She asked. I folded the page in the book and put it down.

"Course." I jumped down from the crate, making Jeff smile, but Jamie stopped me halfway.

"I have a surprise for you." Jamie told me. She handing me something black and it was folded. I opened it and it was one of her Rated V shirts. I smiled brightly and then quickly headed back to the locker room to change into it. When I came out, I hugged Jamie.

"I love it. Thank you, Jamie."

"Oh, no problem, love! I thought you needed one, so, here you go." She said as we headed out to the curtain. Jamie's music cued and we came out.

"Introducing her opponent, accompanied by the TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley, from The Big Apple, Velvet Sky!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out. I watched as Jamie did her thing and I smiled. She headed into the ring and she leaped onto the top rope before Madison came in her way and screamed in her face.

"Slap her, Jamie!" I told Jamie. Jamie smirked at me and she smacked Madison right on cue.

Jamie then took Madison down and Madison attacked her and threw her to the ground and Jamie side slammed her. Madison got up and threw Jamie into the corner but Jamie hit her with her boot. I then saw Jamie hit Madison with 'In Yo' Face!' and pinned her.

"Here is your winner, Velvet Sky!" Christy said and Jamie and I hugged. Jamie threw up her gesture before we headed backstage. I then saw Jeff and James Storm talking about their match with Aces & Eights. I came over and joined them. Jeff smiled at me and he wrapped his arm around me. Jeff was in his wrestling gear, he was in his black and blue outfit.

Jeff, Storm and I headed out. Storm came out first and me and Jeff followed. Jeff and I walked out, hand in hand, I had the Knockouts' Title on my shoulder while Jeff carried his titles. Jeff then pulled me in for a kiss, which was perfecly accepted by me.

"Introducing his tag team partner, accompanied by Harley, from Cameron, North Carolina, he is the TNA World Heavyweight Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Christy's voice rang out as our Creatures cheered for us. Jeff headed into the ring with Storm and they both waited for Aces & Eights to appear. They did and I instantly got into defense mode, grabbing my pistol in my leg holster, but Jeff stopped me.

"Relax, Harley. James and I got this." He told me. I then glared at them and nodded at Jeff.

"Be careful." I said.

"I will." Jeff repiled and I just watched as they began the match. Jeff fought against DOC (Luke Gallows) and DOC took control most until Jeff tagged Storm in and Storm attacked DOC until the rest of Aces & Eights invaded. I got involved and I hit one of them with Nightmare Calling and Jeff and Storm took them out with Last Call and a Twist Of Fate. They won and moved out before D-Von and the rest of Aces & Eights could attack and Devon revealed who paid them and it was Aries... I froze and so did Storm and Jeff. Aries? Captain Douchebaggery? H-how? I thought as we headed backstage.

"Aries? What the hell?" I heard Jeff say to Storm. Storm just shook his head and he crossed his arms. It made no sense. Why would Aries want with Aces & Eights? I thought.

"Maybe it's another protection detail." I said. Jeff nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Harley's right. He just did it for more protection." Jeff said.

"You might be right." Storm told me. I smirked, when am I never wrong? I thought. Storm headed off as I turned back to Jeff. I saw the left side of his face was bleeding.

"Hey." I told him, coming closer to him. Jeff smiled a little and he took me into his embrace. "You're bleeding."

"I am?" Jeff said, eyes widening a little. I nodded and I handed him a mirror and Jeff's jaw dropped a little.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. I turned away to grab a towel and some water to wipe the blood off, when I came back, Jeff was sitting on the crate and I just wet the towel down.

"I'm sorry if it stings, Hardy." I told him. He nodded, before I wiped the blood away with the towel and I got some of his face paint as well. I carefully lay the towel on the cut and placed some pressure to stop the bleeding. I then finished. Jeff smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Harley." He said, kissing my cheek.

"No need to thank me, Hardy." I told him. I then looked away to see Austin Aries heading out to the ring. He glared at me and I flipped him off, making Jeff laugh. Jeff then pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back and he kissed me deeper, clutching me to him. We then broke away.

"I love you." I murmured. He kissed my temple and broke away from me.

"I love you too. I better stop Aries' bitchng." He told me. I nodded before Jeff headed out the ring again. I listened as Jeff told Aries that all he needed was to ask and to be a man. Aries contiued bitching before Jeff mentioned a match at Championship Thursday and Aries continued before Jeff attacked him and Twist of Fated him. I then decided to come back out and stood on the ramp as Aries jumped back in terror before heading backstage. I came into the ring with Jeff, Jeff stood up and he kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

(This chapter is based off of something I read off of Jeff and Beth's Twitter, something bout a meteor shower? I guess... Whatever! Anyways, enjoy! Song for this chapter: 'A Little Piece Of Heaven' by Avenged Sevenfold. Love, ~Tigerstar~)

After Impact, Jeff and I headed back to North Carolina and I was just glad to be home. I needed a few days away from Aries aka Captain Douchebaggery and Roode. I sat with Mist, who was curled up in my lap as I looked over the photos I had taken back when I was home in Michigan. Carolina's like my second home. I love being here, it's better than freezing my ass off in Detroit. I continued looking over the shots, realizing that I wasn't going anywhere with these. I sighed and shifted so that I was laying down with Mist curled up on my chest. She had just eaten her food and she was sleeping. I then got a txt from Jamie. I picked up my phone and read the message.

_Girly, I heard that there was gonna be a Meteor shower there later tonight. I figured you'd wanna know so that you and Jeff could see it. ~Vel Vel~_

A meteor shower? I'd never seen one up close before, only on television. We rarely get them around in Detroit. I was really excited and happy. I'd never seen one ever. It made me just wanna enjoy it. I'd better tell Jeff. I got up, carried Mist around my neck and headed upstairs to our room. Jeff was still sleeping and I smiled a little. I then lay on the bed with him, just watching him sleep before wrapping my arms around him. Jeff's eyes opened and he pulled me close.

"My beautiful princess of the night." He whispered. I smiled and I just lay my head on him, inhaling his warm scent of cinnamon, sugar and pine. Jeff ran his fingers through my hair and he pressed his lips to my temple.

"My perfect prince of the night." I murmured. Jeff chuckled and he kissed me gently. Jeff was indeed my perfect prince of the night. Because he's everything I could've asked for and more. It's so strange, how I'd fallen for someone like Jeff. I just deepened the kiss we shared, my hands just clinging to him as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and stared into his perfect emerald eyes and moved his blackened hair from his eyes. I was extremely happy with the life I had now with Jeff. He made me feel perfect. He loves me for me and not me, the vampire slayer. When we broke away, he just kissed my neck gently, causing me to close my eyes and sigh as a shot of pleasure ran through my veins and warmed my body up.

"Jeff." I whispered. Jeff stopped and he looked at me, he had a soft yet mischievious smile on his face.

"What?" He repiled.

"Jamie told me that there's a meteor shower tonight." I told him. Jeff then smiled brightly.

"Are you serious?" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome!" He told me. "Have you ever seen one before?"

"No. We rarely got them in Detroit."

"Well, you're gonna see one tonight." His voice was full of excitement, it made me giggle. I really was looking forward to it. I wanted to spend more time with my husband and this would be the perfect way to do it. I just wanted to be close with him again and not have to worry about what goes bump in the night. At least for one night.

Later on that night, Jeff and I headed out to the little pagoda and the river which was now a lake. We stayed in there and I snuggled up to Jeff as watched the meteors started flying threw the sky. I lay my head on him perfectly. He squeezed my fingers and stroked my hair.

"This is perfect." I murmured against Jeff's chest. He smiled and he lifted my chin, making my grey eyes meet his warm emerald ones.

"It wouldn't be more perfect without you." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. Aw. That was sweet. But he was right, without him here, I wouldn't have been able to see something so pretty. Another meteor flew threw the sky and Jeff gently kissed me. When we broke away, I just lay my head on him.

"I love you, Harley. So much. I don't know what I'd do without you, my beautiful princess of the night." He whispered. I looked up at him, those words hitting home as a tear fell down my face. Jeff caught sight of it and wiped it away.

"I love you too, my perfect prince of the night." I repiled. He kissed me again and he just ran his fingers through my hair and he kissed my forehead.

It was a perfect night, and Vel Vel was right, it was a much needed night for me and for Jeff, I just needed to be with Jeff and forget whatever goes bump in the night and cherish this moment because I wasn't gonna get another one until I stopped Beth from raising the zombies and turning them into demons.

"Are you enjoying this?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm loving every minute of it." I told him. Jeff pecked my lips and I just moved some of his blackened hair away from his soft emerald eyes. This was indeed something I needed. Alone time with Jeff. I missed it because of my new life as a TNA Knockout and everything that we do. Jeff kissed the back of my hand and I traced the roots on his hand with my fingertips. I just pressed my lips to his neck, making him close his eyes and he sighed a little as I just carefully bit his neck before just laying my head on his chest again.

"I needed this. I missed it." I said.

"So did I. I missed having you close to me." Jeff told me, in his perfect accent. I smiled and just enjoyed the moment with my husband and just snuggled up in his perfect arms.


	10. Chapter 10

(This chapter is based off of Impact tonight. I personally believe that Vel Vel (Velvet Sky) got robbed tonight and deserved that shot! Anyways, ENJOY! Stay Reckless! Love, ~Tigerstar~)

I was getting ready for my new photoshoot, which was a Nightmare Before Christmas inspired shoot. I had an outfit of a purple Nightmare Before Christmas shirt with Jack Skellington and Sally and it said 'Simply Meant To Be' and it was cut so that my skin was exposed, I had black skinny jeans and a Nightmare Before Christmas Santa hat and black combat boots. My hair was in a braid, and my necklace shined brightly. I chose the shirt because it reminded me of Jeff and I. We were simply meant to be. I believed that since we met a few years ago when I was assigned to Impact. It was indeed love at first sight, sounds cheesy, I know, but it's true. I loved Jeff so much. I sighed and got ready to head on set, which was gothic themed with Nightmare Before Christmas. When I did, the great Lee South, who had done all of Angel and Jamie's shoots smiled brightly at me as I got ready to pose for the shots. I threw my head back and looked over my shoulder as the camera flashed.

It was strictly my idea to come up with the Nightmare Before Christmas themed shoot, I wanted to do Gothic for all the goths celebrating christmas. Nightmare Before Christmas was indeed my favorite christmas movie. It was amazing. I smiled sweetly and did a few seductive poses and the shoot was complete. I then took a quick shot of myself to show Jeff and I sent it to him on my phone. I tapped my nails for a second while I got my hair taken out of the braid when Jeff repiled to me. I opened up the message.

_You look beautiful, Harley. _

I blushed a little. Damn him and his magic. I repiled to his txt and told him that I'd be at the arena in a couple hours, just before showtime. He repiled and told me that it was cool and he'd see me later. I left the shoot and headed to the arena. When I did, I noted that all the fans were waiting, which meant it was gonna be a good show tonight. I grabbed my stuff and headed in. When I did, I was hugged by Jamie and by Mickie.

"Looking forward to facing you tonight," Mickie told me. I no"dded, knowing that we had a match for my Knockouts' Title, that I personally wanted and Brooke Hogan had approved of.

"So am I. It's always amazing when we face each other." I told her. Mickie smiled. Mickie than left to get ready, leaving me and Jamie. Jamie was already in her outfit, her Rated V gold and black catsuit, ready to fight.

"So, Jamie." I told her. Jamie leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Yes?"

"Are you looking forward to Genesis?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. It'll be an honor facing you." She repiled.

I hugged her and she hugged me back. It would be a great honor, fighting against one of my dearest friends, but right now, I had Mickie to focus on tonight. I ended up heading for the locker room that Jeff and I shared. I headed in and I saw the perfect figure of my husband. He was busy adding color to his face. I saw that half of his face was orange and the other half had green and purple. I just noticed that he gotten stitches on the cut under his eye. I sighed softly and just watched. I then just placed my stuff down and changed into the shirt that I gotten from the photoshoot and I came over to Jeff, wrapping my arms around his bare skinned frame. Jeff opened his eyes and he placed his warm hands over mine.

"Harley." He said, in his deep North Carolina accent. I smirked and I kissed his bare shoulder.

"Hardy." I whispered, against his skin, inhaling his scent. Jeff turned and pulled me close. I just sighed as he stroked my hair. He then noticed my shirt, of Jack Skellington and Sally and he smiled.

"That shirt is so right." He told me. I looked into his emerald eyes and they were so soft.

"How so, Hardy?"

"Because. We're simply meant to be." He murmured. I smiled brightly and he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him deeply and passonately, letting my arms wrap themselves around him before he pulled away.

"We are," I told him, moving some of his hair away from his eyes. "Tragedy brought us together. So, I think we are meant to be."

He kissed my forehead and he took my hands in his, stroking the back of my hand with his fingers. I just leaned my head on him. He wrapped his arms around me and he kissed my neck softly. I sighed before letting go of him. He smirked a little and pecked my lips.

"I'm gonna get ready for my match with Mickie." I told him. Jeff then kissed me gently.

"Good luck. Make me proud, Harley Quinn."

"I will. Always."

I then headed out and headed out for a place to stretch myself out. I then found a perfect place and began to stretch myself out. I let every tense muscle relax. I felt ready to fight her and to retain my championship and it felt good. I sighed and I felt focused enough so that the whole thing with Beth was gone and was just on the back on my mind. I was ready to retain my title and make my perfect husband proud. I then headed out to the ring after I saw Mickie head out. I then headed up the steps to wait behind the curtain. I took a deep breath and headed out as 'Princess Chaos' by Angelspit blasted.

"Introducing her opponent, she is the TNA Knockouts' Champion, from Detrot, Michigan, Harley!" Christy's voice rang out as the crowd cheered brightly. I did my trademark devil horns and Jeff's gesture as I headed to the ring, hearing the Creatures cheer for me. I headed into the ring and my music cut. I smiled brightly at Mickie and she returned my smile. The bell rang and Mickie and I shook hands before I got the crowd going by clapping my hands together. Mickie then took me into a hold, which I escaped and I hit her with a hip toss. Mickie got up and she kicked me into the corner. I dodged her before choking her with my boot. Mickie took me down and I hit her with a Whisper In The Wind. I pinned her and she kicked out before she hit me with her DDT, but I kicked out when she pinned me. I then hit her with a Twist Of Fate and pinned her. 1-2-3!

"And your winner and still TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley!" I then knelt down to help Mickie up. Mickie hugged me and we headed backstage. I then set her down on the crate. Mickie smiled and she shook my hand.

"Great job. I guess you were the better girl here." She said.

"Thanks."

I headed back to the locker room where Jeff was in his gear, prepared to face Aries again for the third and hopefully final time. He was in his mode, focused as all hell. His eyes were closed and he leaned against the wall. I smiled at him. and I saw Aries and I flipped him off as he walked past us. I just came over and wrapped my arms around Jeff. He felt me and kept his eyes closed. Jeff's hands stroked my hair and he opened his eyes. I smiled and kissed him gently.

"Good job, Harley." He told me.

"Thanks, Hardy." I murmured. I then heard rustling and paused, grabbing my demon killing knife. Jeff looked at me, his emerald eyes were wide with concern.

"What's wrong, Harley?"

"Shhh. I just heard something." I repiled. I then walked a little further down before a demon attacked me, but I threw it off of me and I stabbed it in the heart, killing it. I then knelt down by the body and I saw that there was a mark on it's wrist. It was a pentagram and on the inside there were two letters. 'B.B'. BB? I thought. Oh, no. Beth Britt. Son of a bitch! She brought one of her creations here!

"Harley?" Jeff said, coming over. I then stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Beth brought one of her creations here. There's a pentagram carving in it's wrist with her initals." I told him. Anger ran through Jeff and he sighed.

"Damn it. We have to talk about this later, I have to fight Aries." Jeff told me. I nodded and I wrapped my arm thtough his before we both headed to the ring as Jeff's music played. Jeff then took my hand and spun me before kissing me. I giggled and kissed him back as we headed to the ring.

"From Cameron, North Carolina, Accompained by Harley, he is the TNA World Heavyweight Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Christy's voice rang out as Jeff went into the ring. I watched as the match began and Jeff and Aries started to go at it. I just paced back and forth. When I lay my eyes on them again Jeff had slammed Aries and when he went for the Whisper In The Wind but Aries moved away. I gasped and when Aries tried to pin Jeff, he kicked out. Aries then collided himsefl, Jeff and the ref. and when Aries tried to pin Jeff, Roode came out and hit him with a spinebuster, which made me thankful that he did and Jeff pinned him. I smiled brightly and went into the ring as Jeff came over to me, placing his titles on his shoulders. He gave me a passionate kiss as the crowd cheered. I smiled when we broke apart and we headed backstage.


	11. Chapter 11

(Song for this chapter: 'Carry On' by Avenged Sevenfold. Hello, Rebels! So sorry that I haven't updated this saga in a while! I've been so fucking busy with my new sagas about Andy Biersack of Black Veil Brides, My Nymphetamine Girl and A Saviour Will Be There. This chapter is based off of Lockdown and tonight's Impact. Harley has some unfinished business with a one Bully Ray. Because, that little douchebag took Jeff's Championship and screwed Jeff. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Revenge is the theme of this chapter. :) xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo ~Tigerstar 'The Immortal Queen'~)

I paced back and forth in the locker room that Jeff and I shared. Fury was a venom that soaked my veins. Bully Ray- the one person I thought I could trust and whom had saved me from Aces & Eights, the gang that wanted both me and Jeff and the rest of the roster, had stabbed me in the back. It made me sick. I wanted to stick my steel toed boots up his ass. I screamed and threw a chair across the room. I'm gonna rip his face off. I'm gonna. As Bully Ray was talking about his marvelous victory, I raced out to the stage and I stood there on the ramp, death glaring Bully. Bully gave me a sadistic smile and I just crossed my arms.

"Awww. Look who it is. It's Mrs. Hardy. The wife of the former champion that I destroyed at Lockdown," Bully said. "Got something to say, missy? Because I have things to do and celebrations to be at."

"Yes. I do have something to say. I thought I could trust you. I thought Jeff trusted you, but I guess not, because you're the little douche who can never be taken seriously." I retorted. "You fucked my husband over. And you know what? I hope he fucking kicks you in the face, because you deserve it!"

Bully's face turned into a shade of blood red and I just return the same sadistic smile before Jamie, aka Velvet Sky, appeared beside me as I felt tears come into my eyes. I was hurt. Really hurt and betrayed. Jamie grabbed my hand and we headed backstage. The heartbreak was killing me. I then saw my boss and good friend, Brooke Hogan, leaned against a wall, tears streaming down her face and I went over to hug her. Brooke was surprised at first, but she returned my embrace.

"It's okay, Brooke. I know. I know. We'll figure something out. We'll stop him." I told her. She sniffled and nodded. She really loved Bully and she even married him. He won her heart and now, it was thrown into the ground and was buried alive, it seemed. But I had to cut the fight over Bully and focus on my match with Jamie against Gail Kim and Tara. I needed to let this fire that was burning that I wanted to throw at Bully go at Gail and Tara. I headed over to the locker room that Jeff and I shared, I changed into my new gear: My cut up 'Rated V' shirt that Jamie had given me and my black spandex leggings and black steel toed boots. I headed out with Jamie when it came time for our match. I came out first, my theme song was new: it was 'In The End' by Black Veil Brides. I threw the devil horns and the crowd cheered for me as I took a bow and headed down to the ring, I high fived the fans.

"The following is a Knockouts' Tag Team match, introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, Harley!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out and I paced back and forth, waiting for Jamie. Jamie's music played and she came out. She did her entrance with the ring rope and she came into the ring and she hugged me, which was a nice piece of comfort and I just waited with Jamie for Tara and Gail to come out and when they did, all hell broke loose. I attacked Tara with no remorse. I threw her repeatedly to her face as Jamie cheered for me. I choked her in the corner and bashed her head in the corner. I hit her with a Whisper In The Wind and went for the pin. As Taryn went for the three count, Gail threw me off of Tara and Jamie speared her. As Jamie appeared in the corner, I tagged her in and dealt with Gail as she fought Tara. She hit Tara with the 'In Yo' Face'! and got the victory. I headed inside the ring and I felt a lot better. All the fury I felt towards Bully Ray disappeared.

"Here are your winners, Harley and Velvet Sky!" Christy said as we headed out of the ring. I couldn't help but feel the anger, but I felt more better. I just leaned against the wall, tears dripping down my face. It hurt- my God, it hurt. There was nothing I could do. Jeff was out because of Bully Ray and the story's already been played out. I sobbed hysterically and I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and I saw Sting. His eyes were full of not just fury, but compassion. For my pain.

"Harley?" He asked.

"Hey. You don't need to see this," I replied, sniffling. Sting made a sad face and he pulled me into a hug as I cried.

"It's okay, Harley. It's okay. We'll put an end to this. I'm gonna get Hogan to let me fight Bully." He told me, rubbing my back.

"He needs to be put down. He needs to be, Stinger. You need to stop him. Not just for me, but for Jeff too." I sobbed softly.

"I will. I will, Harley. You got my word." He murmured.

"Thank you, Stinger." I replied.

As long as Sting was willing to end Bully Ray tonight, I'll be in his corner to watch his back. Nothing mattered to me more than to watch Sting put his hands on Bully. And Bully deserves every goddamn blow that Sting gives him. I leaned up on my toes and pecked Sting on the cheek. Sting smirked and he went to go get Hogan or at least someone to take down. Tonight's gonna be the night of Revenge. Revenge. A smile of evil slipped across my face. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge. None of the supernatural creatures that I killed mattered than the fact that Bully Ray is gonna get some from not just me but Sting and Brooke as well. Bully Ray is dead. Dead. I snorted in amusement. I went back to the merch stand to grab one of Sting's shirts and I cut it up so that it stopped above my waist and I cut it on the shoulders to show of my skin and tattoos. I got a new tattoo on my left arm, a stake with flames surrounding it with my parents' birth and death dates and for being a Slayer. I wore a pair of camoflague skinny jeans and combat boots.

As I finished my outfit, I passed Brooke Hogan, who was still hurting. I sighed and I couldn't help my hug her again. I couldn't help but feel her pain. She loved him and she had her heart ripped to shreds because of the person that I hated more than the Devil, Bully Ray.

"Harley?" Her voice was cracked and full of grief and hurt. I looked at her and wrapped my arm around her.

"Yes, boss?" I asked.

"Hurt him. Make sure Sting hurts him. I want him to feel everything that he did to me." She squeaked. I nodded.

"I will, boss. Take it easy. I'll make sure I give him some." I replied.

"Thank you, Harley." She told me. I nodded and headed on my way, I locked my arm through Sting's and we headed out to the ring together.

"And introducing his opponent, from Huntington Beach, California, accompained by Harley, 'The Icon' Sting!" I heard Christy's voice. Sting let go of my arm and he raced down to take Bully out. The Aces and Eights were banned from the ring, which made it so much sweeter. I watched as Sting dominated Bully Ray. And just do do it, when the ref wasn't looking, I spit in my hand and smacked Bully in the face. He had a lovely red mark, which made me laugh before Sting hit the Scorpion Deathdrop and got the victory. I squealed in happiness and I gave Sting a huge hug. Sting let me go and I then saw a figure I knew all to well. As Bully got back up, I realized that it was- Jeff! Jeff gave Bully a huge Twist Of Fate and he kicked him in the ribs. and I just smiled as Jeff took Bully's championship and walked away with it. Where it truly belong.


End file.
